Califax
by WindClanApprentice112
Summary: When Max, Fang, Nudge, and Gazzy go to a fashion show, how do Angel, Iggy, and Ella get along? Will Eggy result of this? Will Angel play matchmaker? Read and review to find out! Rated K 'cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is the totally annoying thing that goes at the beginning of stories. Oh, whats it called, oh yeah, THE DAMN DISCLAIMER. If I really was James Patterson, why would I publish my future ideas on the world wide web? ANSWER THAT FOR ME, PEEPS!!!! **

**Anywho, here it is.**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not James Patterson. I never have been, never will be. Happy now? **

Okay, this is my first ever fanfiction, so go easy on me. Some of this story's text might be a little confusing. So, here's a key for you.

**Iggy's thoughts**

_Angel's thoughts_

Ella's thoughts

Normal story

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EPOV

There he was, beautiful, smart, talented, and all mine.

I sighed, looking at him, as he cooked dinner for the rest of us. Nudge had dragged Max, Fang, Angel, and Gazzy with her to go to California, to see a local fashion show. Nudge wanted to be a designer, so this was a good experience for her.

"Hey, could you pass the pepper?" His velvet voice pierced my thoughts. I wonder if he knows how I feel about him.

Of course he does silly!

Angel! What are you doing here? I thought that you went with Max, Fang, Gazzy, and Nudge to California.

_I didn't. I hid up in the attic. But don't worry. Max already knows._

If you say so…

_I didn't say so, I TOLD you so._

Sure Angel.

"Hello? Anyone there? Ella, can you please pass the pepper?" He was now a little annoyed.

"Oh, sorry!" I said, a little panicked now that I realized that during my conversation with Angel, Iggy had been trying to get a conversation going. Boy, wouldn't I love to know what he was thinking….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

IPOV

**Man, was she beautiful. I can't stand not being able to see her, but with Angel's help, I can. Her long black hair cascaded down her back, framing her coffee colored skin perfectly. Her intent brown eyes were currently fixed upon me, as I moved around the kitchen. I only knew this from my ABS. (Angel Broadcast System)**

I realized that I needed some pepper for the dish I was making, but I couldn't find it. I could still hear Ella's faint heartbeat (so much slower than I was used to, but still) and asked her if she could get it.

Five minutes later, I still hadn't gotten a response.

**Angel, can you tell me what Ella's thinking?**

_Of course! She's having a conversation with me in her head._

Apparently, I needed to take matters into my own hands.

"Hello? Anyone there? Ella, can you please pass the pepper?" I hope I didn't sound too annoyed.

"Oh, sorry!" she replied, sounded a little panicked.

Ah well, no one can be perfect.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I hope that that wasn't too weird. Anywho, hit that little green and white button. You know you want to...**

**~WindClanApprentice112~  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there! Sorry that I haven't actually updated in a while. So, here's the chappie.

Here's the disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Jeb, or any other character in this awesome-flawesome story.

KEY FOR RANDOM DUDES WHO DON'T KNOW IT BUT NEED TO KNOW IT BECAUSE THEY ARE READING THIS CHAPTER OF MY KICK-BUTT STORY WHICH WILL BE CONFUSING TO THE PEOPLE WHO DON'T KNOW THE KEY AND I WILL STOP RANTING NOW BECAUSE I HAVE TAKEN FOREVER AND IF I DON'T STOP SOON I WILL NEVER STOP OKAY I'LL SHUT UP NOW

** Iggy's thoughts**

_Angel's thoughts_

Ella's thoughts

Normal story

APOV

Iggy and Ella are going out, and I'm tired of reading their thoughts. It started nice and innocent, but I'm seven, so I shouldn't know all the stuff that they have been thinking. I mean, are most seven-year-olds you know experts on how the reproductive system works? I thought not. Oh great, they're at it again.

IPOV

Ella and I were in her room. Neither of us had our shirts on, but Ella still had on her bra.

RIP!

That annoying complication was a thing of the past now! We went a little past second base. Well, a lot.

APOV

All right, should I choose to scar my mind but not have Iggy and Ella kill me, or have them kill me and keep a pure mind.

Well, option two's out already, 'cause I don't have a pure mind in the first place. But I would love to see the expressions on their faces… Option two it is.

Max and Fang walked past me. "Where's Iggy?" Max asked.

"Upstairs." I couldn't keep talking, or I would crack up.

"Thanks, honey!"

"You're welcome." You are so very, very welcome.

Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five…

"IGGY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Muahahaha! Cliffie! REVIEW!**

**-WindClanApprentice112 (with help from WinterSky101)**

**(Okay, she basically wrote the whole chapter. But lets not quibble (WinterSky101: LOVE that word! WindClanApprentice112: SHUT UP! THIS IS MY STORY! WinterSky101: But I wrote the chapter for you... WindClanApprentice112: I don't care WinterSky101: Go die in a hole). And for any of you out there reading this, yes you CAN have parenthesis within parenthesis. WindClanApprentice112 out.)**

**(WinterSky101 too!)**

**(BYE!!!)**

**(Yeah, it's Halloween. And we like SUGAR!!! Tee hee!)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**okay, super sorry about the whole last chapter. If you liked it, then good for you. If you hated it, that's good for you too. Anyway, I have now learned a valuable life lesson. Never let WinterSky101 write the next chapter to your first ever Fanfiction on Halloween while she is high off of CAAAAAAANNNNNDDDDDYYYYY!!!! (Sorry 'bout that. The effects from last night haven't worn off yet….CANDY!! sorry again…)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this story. I try and I try, but death threats every night to J.P. just don't seem to phase him. Aw well….**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

EPOV

Well, things were just great. Iggy and I were being…_intimate_… and Max chooses that moment to walk right into my room. Nice one on not locking the door Ella. Nice one.

It went a little something like this:

_FLASHBACK_

Iggy and I were waaaaayyyyyy past second base. Like, a double homer past second

base. We were all fine and dandy, and in walks the Fax team.

I have never seen so many different shades of red and purple as I did then when they walked in on us.

"IGGY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" screamed Max.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" he retorted.

"Well, it looks like you're _doing_ my _sister._" She practically growled the last word.

Of course, the "F" in _Fax _chooses now to speak.

"I think that we should just leave them alone." Short and to the point. Ladies and gentleman FANG!

Max turned on him.

"Leave them alone. LEAVE THEM ALONE?! Are you fucking CRAZY!! Ella's bra is in PIECES ON THE FLOOR, AND YOU WANT TO LEAVE THEM ALONE??"

"Why, yes I do. Let's go Maxie." And he dragged her out the door, but not before Max said to both Iggy and me, "Just wait 'til I tell Mom!"

_END FLASHBACK _

So now I have three choices. Option one, elope with Iggy in California, assume the last name Ride, and have two kids, Xavier and Amanda. That way, if Max kills us, the charges will be double, seeing as were family and all. Or, option two, get Angel to help me erase this particular memory out of their heads. Or, option three, I bravely take my punishment, whatever it may be.

I chose option three, and if that doesn't work out, then I am taking option one. I don't want Angel anymore involved in this than she has to be.

However, I do have something to ask of her. I want to ask her who told Max and Fang that we were upstairs. When I find out who did that, I'm going to rip them limb from limb, or have Iggy plant a bomb in their food, and have them explode. Either way, someone is going to be in pieces in the next twenty-four hours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

APOV

Uh-oh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay. Now I am going to dedicate this little segment to Emmafer. The reason why everyone makes Angel a matchmaker is because she is so good at it. Also, if you want Ella and Iggy not OOC, then read the real book. 'cuz if everything was exactly like the book, then Fanfiction would have no purpose. **

**Well, this is the end of the chapter. If I get ten reviews, you will all get a virtual cookie…**

**SO REVIEW!!!**


End file.
